


Histrionic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [657]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony remembers how it used to be.





	Histrionic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/17/2001 for the word [histrionic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/17/histrionic).
> 
> histrionic  
> Of or relating to actors, acting, or the theater;befitting a theater; theatrical.  
> Overly dramatic; deliberately affected.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #322 Picture.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Histrionic

Tony smiled at the histrionic picture. It was one of the good ones, from back when the team had been his family. Abby had talked them all, even Gibbs, into acting out a play for team bonding day.

They’d all been dressed in their costumes. Abby had chosen to dress as the wicked witch. McGee had been dressed up as the cowardly lion. Tony had been Dorothy. Gibbs had been the tin man. 

They’d even talked Tom Morrow into being the Wizard of Oz, while Kate had finished out the cast as the scarecrow. Tony remembered Kate’s disgruntled look fondly. She had not been impressed when they’d cast her as the scarecrow and had wanted Tony to be the scarecrow, so that she could be Dorothy, but none of the rest had gone for it, so she’d been stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
